


but i said i'm aphrodite and you're adonis!

by mahsuri



Series: the adventures of aphrodite and adonis [1]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, i think this fic just became one giant shitpost, minhyun is an idiot but seongwu loves him anyway, this is soft... really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahsuri/pseuds/mahsuri
Summary: Seongwu considers himself as probably the most beautiful man he knows, that is, until he's dared to get the number of the Adonis from across the room.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Series: the adventures of aphrodite and adonis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655728
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. i didn't think i was dared to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random thought that spiralled way out of control

Okay. In hindsight, Seongwu should NOT have accepted this dare. The dare being ‘ _get the number of that guy over there’_ after Seongwu oh-so confidently said he could make anyone weak in the knees. The guy in the question, however, is the most beautiful man he's ever seen. His hair is dyed brown and looks so so _so_ silky as it falls right below his eyebrows, his cheeks full and dusted pink from the cold. His lips are in a constant pout, or at least it seems like that while he types away on his laptop in the corner of the cramped coffee shop, concentrating on his work.

Seongwu deeply regrets this as he walks over to the man's table, trying to muster up some semblance of confidence after being completely awestruck by this one guy. _Who does this guy think he is anyway?_

"Hey." Seongwu kicks himself in the head for being so lame. _Hey? Really?? HEY?_

The man looks up from his laptop, and _fuck_ , Seongwu was not prepared for a 4k version of this man's face.

"Um… Do I know you?" The man asks, his brow quirking upward. He's clearly confused which is a normal reaction, if Seongwu's being honest.

"No," Seongwu slides into the seat in front of the man, "but you will soon enough." 

The other looks at him, mouth agape, in utter shock. "Wow."

"That bad, huh?" Seongwu, feigning disappointment but he can't help the smirk that his lips start to form.

The man laughs (it's a funny laugh because it honestly sounds like he's faking it), but Seongwu decides that he really likes the sound of it because the man's eyes crinkle genuinely in amusement.

"Look, I really need your help." Seongwu starts again.

"To what? Write your pickup lines?" The Adonis smiles at him. Yes, Seongwu is deciding to call the mystery man Adonis for now because he still wants to be Aphrodite in this equation.

"No!" Seongwu says a little too forcefully. _Crap._ "I mean-" He coughs. _BE. COOL._ Seongwu leans into the table. "No. It's just that, do you see that pink haired guy over there?" Seongwu indicates to his friend, Daniel, four tables away and Adonis looks over his shoulder and nods. "Well, the thing is, he dared me to get your number or else I'd have to buy him coffee for a month and we're all struggling students here so it'd be great if you could be my hero."

Adonis listens intently until Seongwu finishes his whole spiel, his facial expression unreadable. Seongwu hopes, no, he _prays,_ that Adonis is as angelic as he looks. It's not that Seongwu really wants his number or anything, he just wants to complete this dare so he doesn't have to buy coffee he doesn't drink for a month. Yup. That's right. That's exactly it.

"Hm. I see," the man in front of him says after a while. Seongwu doesn't know why but he starts to feel nervous, even more nervous than he firs was when he came up to the man in the beginning. "I'll tell you what. You let me finish my assignment first and then I'll think about giving you my number." He smiles but there's no laughter in his eyes this time and Seongwu feels a shiver run down his spine. But, no, he won't lose to this man. HE is the one who's supposed to be Aphrodite!

"How long?" the words escape Seongwu's mouth before he can stop himself.

For a split second, Adonis looks taken aback by his question but his face quickly takes the mask it wore before. "Excuse me?"

Fuck it. He's just going to roll with it. "How long will it take?"

It's almost like a staredown is happening. The man's eyes are boring into Seongwu's but Seongwu refuses to lose. HE. WILL. NOT. LOSE.

Adonis sighs. "Fine. But I might stay till closing if you're okay with that."

"Oh, that's fine!" Seongwu says a little too enthusiastically. _Fuck. Be cool, Seongwu!_ "I mean, yeah. That's cool." Adonis mutters something under his breath and Seongwu didn't quite catch it. "What's that?"

"Ugh. I _said_ you must really want to get out of buying coffee for a month if you're willing to stay here with me until closing." To be honest, most of the words wave over Seongwu's head because he's too busy focusing on this man's plush lips. See, Seongwu doesn't have full lips, so he's a little jealous. That's it. Jealousy.

Seongwu does however notice that he missed his queue to answer so he lets the conversation die down while Adonis types on his laptop.

After a while, Seongwu feels several buzzes in his pocket and lo and behold. It's the guy who started this whole thing.

**daniel**

dude

do you have his number or not?

why are you staying there?

**ong**

im working on it

**daniel**

????????????????

bro im just gonna go i have class soon

**daniel**

you owe me coffee

True to his word, Seongwu sees a mop of pink hair move to stand up and then hears the bell above the door chime as his friend takes his leave. God, Seongwu is so glad his classes ended in the morning. The thought of a night class makes him gag. He feels bad though, that Adonis is working this hard on a Monday evening. Surely this means that this man is a nerd or he procrastinated so hard over the weekend that he didn't start on any of his work but, looking at this man's demeanor, it seems more likely to be the former.

He's going to do a good deed. Seongwu stands up and goes to the counter to order both of them coffee. When the barista asks to whom they're addressed to, Seongwu has an epiphany.

"Hey, I just realised something. I don't know your name yet," Seongwu says as he sits down across from Adonis with the two coffee cups.

Adonis stops his typing and looks up in disbelief, "You _just_ realised?" 

"Well, yeah. This whole time I've been calling you Adonis in my head."

The man in front of him laughs—more like he guffaws—like he can't believe the words he's hearing. He seemingly doesn't care that they're in a public setting right now and that people are probably staring at this point. Seongwu decides that he likes that about him.

"Adonis, huh?" His eyes turn into crescents as he tries to hold back his laughter. 

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" Seongwu laughs.

"You know what? You're lucky you're pretty. My name is Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun." Adonis, no, Minhyun says. There's that amusement in his eyes again. They aren't cold like how they were just a few moments ago. Seongwu thinks that he wants to see Minhyun like this more often. 

_Wait._

_MINHYUN THINKS HE'S PRETTY?_

"I'm Ong Seongwu." Seongwu flashes his most charming smile, or at least, he tries to.

"Ong Seongwu. I've never heard that last name before." Minhyun says, his lips in a pout like he's deep in thought.

"Weird, huh?" Seongwu smiles.

"No, it's not weird at all. It's unique. Easy to remember." Seongwu realises that this is the first time someone doesn't mess up his name the first time he says it. Seongwu also realises that maybe he likes the sound of his name in Minhyun's voice. Maybe. Maybe… yeah. Maybe.

"You want to remember me?" Okay, yes. This is corny but Minhyun doesn't seem to be annoyed by him anymore so Seongwu wants to push it as much as he can.

"Wow, you're really an Aphrodite, aren't you?"

"Does that mean you think I'm the most beautiful person you've ever seen?"

"It means you keep flirting with me, dumbass." There's no malice in his voice. It almost sounds like he's flirting back. "And yes, you are pretty. Didn't I already say that?" Wait, scratch that Minhyun is _definitely_ flirting back.

Seongwu pushes a coffee mug towards Minhyun. "Here. I got it for you."

"Oh, really? I just thought you were either really thirsty or wanted to live and die on caffeine." Minhyun says drily.

Seongwu chuckles. "No, you just seemed tired."

Minhyun smiles. "Thank you but I, _uh_ , I don't really drink coffee."

"What are you doing at a cafe then?"

"The aesthetic?" And now it's Seongwu's turn to laugh.

If earlier Minhyun's cheeks were pink because of the cold, now his cheeks were turning a deep red. Even the tips of his ears are starting to turn red. _Cute._

"Don't laugh at me, please. I've just never been good at things like coffee or alcohol. I'm really just not that good with the bitter taste." He sighs.

"Then what do you normally get when you come here?"

"Um. Their grapefruit ade is really good. Sometimes, if I feel like treating myself, I'll get the green tea frappé." Minhyun lowers his gaze and bites his lower lip like he's embarrassed to be divulging this information about himself to Seongwu. Seongwu makes a mental note of Minhyun's regulars just in case.

"Cute." Minhyun looks up and their eyes lock. _Fuck._ He wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Hm…" the other man says. Minhyun glances at the watch on his wrist and sighs. "It's going to be closing time soon. Let's go?"

"Okay." Seongwu is going to be cool this time. He's made a mental pact with himself: be Aphrodite.

They leave the cafe and walk side by side, their shoulders occasionally bumping into each other but their hands don't touch. Seongwu doesn't really know where they're headed because it's not in the direction of the dorms he lives in but it's not far from his university either. For all he knows, Minhyun might be planning to kill him.

After a while, Minhyun stops walking to turn towards Seongwu and finally speaks up. "Did you really only try to get my number because of the coffee?"

Seongwu snaps out of his thoughts. "Huh?" 

"Earlier, you said that you just wanted to get out of buying your friend coffee. I thought you weren't actually interested in me." Minhyun whispers the last sentence, like he's afraid of saying it out loud and having Seongwu confirm it.

"What? No," Seongwu starts and quickly realises his mistake when he sees Minhyun's face fall. "No! No, I don't mean 'no' like that. It's just. Okay, the bet to get your number is real. But I lost the bet anyway and I decided that talking to you was a more fun way to spend my time."

"Hm. I see." Minhyun turns again and continues walking with no indication that he expects Seongwu to follow. Seongwu follows him anyway.

"Wait," Seongwu grabs Minhyun's arm. _Be cool._ "I do want to get to know you more though. You seem like a fun person to be around and I thought you're an alright guy. At the very least, I hope we can be friends."

He must've said the wrong thing because Minhyun's eyes turn cold in an instant. _Fuck._

Minhyun lifts Seongwu's hand off his arm and stares at him dead the eye,"I'm not interested in a flimsy friendship or relationship for that matter. Don't follow me, Seongwu."

And with that, Minhyun leaves and all Seongwu can do is stare at his back.

Seongwu messed up.

He messed up big time.

Fuck.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to my beta readers and friends who encouraged me to write and post this;;;
> 
> this is my first fic here so any feedback is welcome! :D
> 
> edit: i made a twitter for fic so if you wanna yell at me then @polarismp4


	2. please don't hate me, i'm sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu just doesn't understand what he did wrong.

**ong**

i fucked up

**daniel**

you didnt get his number?

**ong**

no :(

**daniel**

now you def owe me coffee lol

*

To be frank, Seongwu is really not up for a class at ass o'clock (8am) right now. To be honest, he kind of wants to roll around in bed until noon after what happened the night before. Seongwu still doesn't really get it. Was it something he said? Did he do something so bad that Minhyun would reject even friendship outright like that? He goes through the whole thing in his head over and over again and each time, it's like the details keep getting more skewed the more he thinks about it. Was his grip on Minhyun's arm a little too tight? Did he accidentally spit on Minhyun's face during their conversation? Maybe Minhyun just hates talking to strangers but then again, he seemed fine for the most part.

After mulling it over, Seongwu finally forces himself out of bed, grabs Daniel's toast from his plate ("Hey!" Daniel harks at him.) and trudges to his first class of the day. He should distract himself from his bouts from last night; he's been rejected before—albeit, not that often—so why is he making it such a big deal this time?

_That's right, Seongwu. You deserve better and should move on from the ten hours you knew Minhyun for._

He stops dead in his tracks right in front of the door of his lecture hall because he can't believe his eyes. 

There, right in the middle of the room sits Hwang Minhyun himself. 

_You have got to be shitting me._

Minhyun must have felt the pair of eyes boring into him so he looks up and their gazes lock for a split second before Minhyun turns away and Seongwu follows suit, walking towards his usual seat at the back of the class.

No. That can't be Minhyun. Maybe his eyes are playing tricks on him. Was he that heartbroken over the three hours they spent together yesterday? Maybe Minhyun was here to clear things up with him but that seems unlikely because the man stays put in his seat until their professor walks in and starts to conduct the lecture. Maybe Minhyun missed his window to speak to Seongwu and it's too awkward now so he's waiting until class is over to talk to him? Maybe that isn't Hwang Minhyun at all?

All these questions fly through Seongwu's head until he realises that two hours had gone by and class is over. Everyone is starting to pack up their things and Seongwu is painfully aware of the fact that he definitely did not retain anything from today's lecture. He looks down at his notebook and all he had managed to note down today was the date. 

_Fuck._

_All this because I thought I saw Hwang Minhyun sitting in the middle of this class._

"Hwang Minhyun?" the professor calls from the front of the class. Seongwu sees a mop of brown hair raise their head in the direction of the voice.

"Sir?" A voice, unmistakably Minhyun's, replies.

"I need you to stay back to discuss some things regarding the council." 

"Yes, sir." Minhyun replies curtly.

_What the fuck?_

*

Seongwu _doesn't_ have a lot of free time, okay? He just happens to feel a cramp building up in his leg as he leaves the hall so he decides that resting on the bench beside it is the best course of action for his health _and_ his safety. He is _not_ waiting for Hwang Minhyun to leave the hall so that he can finally grill him. No, Seongwu isn't that pathetic. He's just trying to feel better. His leg, that is.

"What are you doing?" asks a voice so unmistakably Minhyun's again.

Seongwu looks up from where he had been staring at his feet to the most beautiful face he's ever seen. Yes, he's still a bit hurt but he's also not blind. What's he supposed to tell his heart to do? Stop beating?

"My leg cramped." Seongwu answers lamely.

"Right." Minhyun's face is unreadable but the icy gaze from last night isn't there anymore. Seongwu's relieved on one hand but on the other-

"Can we talk?" asks Seongwu, mentally preparing himself for the impending rejection. 

To his surprise, Minhyun gives a small nod. Deciding to have the conversation in the privacy of an empty classroom, Minhyun leads the way to the end of the hall to a room they both know is currently unoccupied. As they walk, Seongwu can't help but think about how this is the second time he's watched Minhyun walk from the back. 

Closing the door behind him, Seongwu gets right to it.

"Minhyun, why did you run off like that?" There's no use in beating around the bush. He wants an answer from Minhyun now. He has thought about it long and hard from last night before he slept, to this morning after he woke up, to the two hours of the lecture he didn't listen to because the man in question turned out to be a classmate he should have noticed, and Seongwu has concluded that he didn't do anything wrong. At the very least, he didn't do anything that deserved that kind of reaction.

"Pardon?" Minhyun turns around.

"You know what I'm talking about." Seongwu sighs.

"I don't think I'm obliged to tell you. We don't know each other, Seongwu." That's fair but Seongwu can't help but feel that instead of bringing down the walls, Minhyun keeps building them higher. He's trying to close himself off from him, Seongwu knows it but he just can't seem to let this go.

"We aren't complete strangers. Why can't we be friends?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want us to be?" If Seongwu said that didn't hurt, he'd be lying. His chest suddenly tightens and he doesn't understand why Minhyun has this effect on him despite not even knowing the guy all that well.

"Why are you so against the idea of us getting to know each other?" Seongwu asks in a voice so quiet, he wonders if Minhyun can hear it.

Minhyun doesn't say anything at all and instead opts to stare at his shoes as if it's suddenly the most interesting thing in the room.

"Okay. Tell me one thing though, Minhyun; do you hate me? Or severely dislike me?" Seongwu doesn't want to sound too hopeful or too pathetic. Yes, he was smitten by Minhyun from the moment he laid eyes on him and _okay_ , he's still pretty smitten now but if Minhyun genuinely doesn't want to be around him then what can Seongwu do now but leave him alone?

"No, not at all. To both of those questions." Minhyun isn't looking at Seongwu's face right now but if the colour of his ears is anything to go by, Minhyun is blushing.

"That's great then." Seongwu can't help the wide grin that spreads across his face.

Minhyun stares at him again, with an expression that Seongwu doesn't know what to make of. Seongwu's an open book and he can't help but wish he could read Minhyun with ease. There are times where Minhyun has a look on his face and Seongwu really can't tell what he's thinking. It makes Seongwu a bit nervous. Actually, it makes him really nervous.

"Seongwu, I have to go. I've got class soon." Minhyun's voice snaps Seongwu out of his reverie. It's curt. It hurts.

"Okay."

Minhyun makes a move to leave and once again, Seongwu finds himself staring at Minhyun's back. Fuck, why does his heart keep beating so fast? His heart feels like it's about to burst out his chest. _Be cool, Seongwu._

Just as Minhyun is about to step out of the room, he turns around and faces Seongwu.

"Listen, I feel bad for the whole coffee thing." _What?_ "Here's my number." Minhyun fishes out a pen and piece of paper from his bag and scribbles on it before handing it to Seongwu. "We're all struggling students, right?" With that, he leaves the room and Seongwu misses the way Minhyun’s ears were tinged red before he rushed out.

It takes a few moments for Seongwu to realise that his mouth has been open since Minhyun left. The piece of paper in his hand isn't necessary and yet, Minhyun still gave it to him.

For some reason, Seongwu's chest hurts even more than it did before.

*

**ong**

is this really hwang minhyun's phone number?

**XX-XXXXXXXX**

Why would I give you a fake number, Seongwu?

**ong**

im just making sure

**ong**

wow ur really one of those weirdos who texts in Perfect Grammar

  
  


It's been ten minutes and Minhyun has yet to reply to his text. Seongwu can that Minhyun has seen it. Rationality flies out the window as Seongwu starts to get worried now. Was Minhyun offended? Did Seongwu really just blow his second chance at talking to him four hours after receiving that chance? Does Minhyun hate him now? (Again?)

**minhyun**

I deeply regret this.

_Fuck._

And then, his phone pings again-

**minhyun**

You're lucky you're cute, Ong.

Seongwu has been staring at this text for five minutes now. 

_What the fuck?_

_WHAT. THE. FUCK._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chap was pretty short folks!
> 
> you can yell at me about it on twitter @polarismp4
> 
> comments are much appreciated 🥺


	3. the world is shrinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Seongwu been blind the entire time?

"You're late, Seongwu," Minhyun sighs.

This has been their routine for the past few weeks. Every Tuesday and Thursday — the days where they have their shared Korean history class — they would camp for a few hours at the library to go over what they learned during class earlier in the day. See, Seongwu has never been one to study so seriously like this but ever since he revealed to Minhyun in passing about how he wrote nothing during one of their classes, Minhyun has insisted on study dates. _No_ , study _sessions_.

"I got you your green tea frappe." Seongwu passes him the cup.

"I hate how you are baiting me with milk and matcha and it's working." Minhyun grabs the cup from Seongwu, who tries to ignore the way their fingers briefly touch during the transaction.

_Transaction._

_You aren't business partners, Ong Seongwu._

"How much was this, by the way?" Minhyun set the cup down after having a sip, and if he noticed that the drink had gone cold by now — in Seongwu’s defense, the coffee shop that sold this particularly expensive brew was a little farther away than he had originally anticipated — Minhyun doesn’t say a word. He starts going through his bag. "Let me pay you back."

Seongwu shakes his head. "It's on me. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Minhyun furrows his brows. _He seems a little concerned_ , Seongwu notes. His lips are in a pout and they look really, really soft. Seongwu wonders how they would feel against his own-

"Seongwu?" The intensity of Minhyun's gaze makes Seongwu's face feel a little warm.

"I'm sure." Seongwu smiles at him.

"Okay," Minhyun smiles back; shy and sweet before he coughs and says,"but this doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you this time. Let's start." Minhyun takes out his textbook and slams it on the desk.

*

Seongwu loves dancing; it helps sweat out all his anxieties. Usually, he would be able to just let his mind go blank, let the music flow through his body and push himself to his limit both physically and mentally. This time, however, his head is filled with Minhyun and his body feels like it's burning wherever Minhyun's gaze landed on him when he looked at him. Where they accidentally brushed fingers yesterday feels like his skin caught on fire.

No, they aren't really friends yet, but Seongwu is sure that they're going in the right direction. If Minhyun occasionally laughing at his jokes while also practically tutoring him is anything to go by, Seongwu would like to think that Minhyun, at the very least, tolerates him.

_You're lucky you're pretty. My name is Minhyun._

_You're lucky you're cute, Ong._

_You're lucky I like you, Seongwu._

Okay, that last one never happened but Seongwu can't help but wonder what it would sound like to hear those words coming from Minhyun's lips.

" _Hyung!_ " Seongwu snaps out of it and sees Daniel looking at him with concern clear on his face. "I've been calling you, like, five times now. What's on your mind? You hardly space out like that."

Seongwu shakes his head, "It's nothing."

It seems that everyone is taking a short break right now. Noh Taehyun, the club president, seems to be barking something at one of his juniors, Park Woojin, but Seongwu doesn't care enough to pay attention.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Daniel frowns. "Honestly, you've kinda been out of it since that day at the cafe. You know the dare doesn't mean anything right?"

"What?"

"It was just funny seeing you try to flirt with Minhyun- _hyung_." Seongwu's ears perk up.

"Pause. You know Hwang Minhyun?"

"Well yeah, he was there last semester at the dance competition our club hosted, remember?" Seongwu shakes his head at this. Daniel sits down beside Seongwu, speaking nonchalantly like this information has always been open to the public. "You probably didn't notice him then. He didn't participate, see. I met him through Jonghyun- _hyung_ after he did his set."

"Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun? The computer science major?" Seongwu vaguely remembers this man; Jonghyun was never part of the club but the competition _was_ open to all students. After Jonghyun's set, Seongwu remembers that Taehyun was practically begging him to join the club and was virtually heartbroken when he declined, citing availability issues. Typical STEM major line.

"Which other CS majors — who is also a dancer — named Kim Jonghyun do we both mutually know of?"

"Wait, if you knew it was Minhyun, why did you suggest it?" Was this all a prank? Is Seongwu being punk'd right now?

"To be fair, I didn't notice it was him until right before I left and got a good look at his face. I was like 'oh it's Minhyun- _hyung_!' and then before I could say anything, I remembered I had class and booked it."

The world suddenly feels a lot smaller than Seongwu originally thought it was.

*

Leaving the studio, Seongwu has a lot more on his mind than he did before he came to practice. His mind would usually be cleared after a few hours of hard grueling choreography but Seongwu is more confused now than ever.

Minhyun was there at the competition last semester where he met Daniel, which also probably means that he has, at the very least, seen Seongwu before but the first time Seongwu had ever seen Minhyun was two weeks ago. It makes no sense how Seongwu had never noticed someone like Minhyun before all this. Damn it, even _Daniel_ knew who he was. _DANIEL_.

Maybe Seongwu should've let himself get dragged by Taehyun and Daniel to meet Kim Jonghyun back then.

"Hey!" Seongwu looks up to see a familiar face. Speak of the devil - it's Kim Jonghyun and Kim Jonghyun is waving at him. Weird.

Seongwu raises his hand to awkwardly wave back when he was suddenly stopped short.

"Jju- _yah_!" Someone rushes right past Seongwu and gives Jonghyun a big ol' hug. A glomp, really. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Minnie, it's only been a week." They break apart and Jonghyun smiles at… Minhyun? 

Seongwu doesn't know why he does it, but he hightails out of there. His legs are still pretty sore from practice but by god, he will speed walk to shelter. And by shelter he means the comfort and safety of his dorm room. He slams the door behind him and presses his back against it. 

Of course Minhyun has a boyfriend. A really handsome and talented one at that! That must have been why he was uncomfortable with Seongwu's advances.

"Um, I heard the door bang. Did something happen?" Daniel has changed from his practice gear and his hair is wet. He must've rushed out from the shower when he heard Seongwu slam the door.

"Hey, do you know if Kim Jonghyun is dating anyone?" Seongwu asks as he tries to muster whatever stability he could so that his voice doesn't waver.

"Jonghyun- _hyung_? Uh, last I heard he's dating Min-"

"FUCK!" Seongwu trudges to his bedroom, slamming yet another door behind him. This is it; this is how he will fucking die. Embarrassment and heartbreak.

Just as he's about to wallow in his misery, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

**minhyun**

Am I going crazy, or was that you who ran away earlier?

Fuck. Of course, it has to be him. Heartache be damned, Seongwu can't bear to leave Minhyun on read either; he didn't do anything wrong.

**ong**

oh yeh! that ws me lol

i realised i left my window open so i rushed home

u know, in case ppl break in hahA!

**minhyun**

Oh.

That's dangerous.

Living on the ground floor must suck.

**ong**

i live on the 6th floor

**minhyun**

…

A couple of minutes pass by and by this point, Seongwu is so sure, _so sure_ , that Minhyun has finally realised that Seongwu is a loser and that they shouldn’t hang out together anymore.

He's about to have a wallowing session part two when Minhyun finally replies.

**minhyun**

LMAO

You're so funny.

Seongwu must be insane — batshit crazy.

**ong**

lol have fun on your date minhyun

**minhyun**

Haha thanks! I will :D

Stay safe, Seongwu.

**ong**

:)

Seongwu is a big boy now. And big boys are allowed to cry a little. 

Just a little.

*

"Hey, so, um… I don't really care too much about what you do in your room but, this morning the neighbours complained about all the Fall Out Boy you were blasting last night at 2am. I think FOB is a great band too but personally, I'm more of an MCR fan. Anyway, I don't want to get evicted, Seongwu- _hyung_." Daniel takes a big scoop of his cereal. It's soggy with too much milk, Seongwu can tell.

"Sorry about that. I'll, uh, try to tone it down for now." Seongwu's a little sleep deprived right now. Just a little.

Daniel stares at the toast Seongwu has barely touched," _Hyung_ , is everything okay?"

Seongwu takes a deep breath. "No. Not at all but I'll be fine!" He forces a smile and knows from the look on Daniel's face that his roommate doesn't believe him at all.

"Okay." _Thank fuck Daniel doesn't push it._ "Can I have your toast, though?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine." Daniel huffs. "Anyway, don't you have class soon? You should get ready."

And then it dawns on Seongwu: it's a Thursday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a longer one :P
> 
> ps. i am a computer engineering major, therefore i am morally obliged to shit on STEM majors


	4. through the eyes of adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reality check of sorts is sometimes required, especially when you lack braincells like a certain Hwang Minhyun.

Minhyun has always been a morning person, so having a class at eight in the morning has never been a problem for him attendance-wise. What the problem _is_ though, is that he really hates this class that he forced himself to take.

“I don’t understand why you took that elective when you knew you were going to hate it,” Jonghyun said last night over dinner, “you’re a Japanese language major, you literally did not have to take that class.”

“I just thought I should broaden my prospects.” Minhyun mumbled. “It’s not that bad anyway! I go over it after every class anyway so it’s manageable.”

“I’m calling bullshit.” Jonghyun laughed. “Anyway, can you please take these tomatoes off me? I thought I specified that I didn’t want them when we ordered, but they must’ve forgotten.”

Minhyun sighed, “The things I do for you.”

“You know you love me.”

“That I do.”

Minhyun loves his major. He’s always been interested in the Japanese language ever since he was in middle school. He practically taught it to himself throughout his teen years so to finally be able to study it in a formal setting has been a dream come true. However, he has also always hated social studies in high school so why in God’s name is he here, in a lecture hall for Korean history on a Thursday morning at 8am, you may ask. Well, Minhyun would like to tell himself that it’s for his redemption.

Seongwu always shows up to class five minutes before it starts so Minhyun still has some time to kill before then, so he checks his phone for any notifications.

**Aaron-hyung**

guys

please never pursue graduate studies

PLEASE love yourselves more

**Jonghyun**

oh no hyung :(

is it that bad?

:((

:((((((

**Minki**

minhyun would know nothing about loving himself considering that stupid bitch is in korean history at 8 in the morning twice a week

**Dongho**

lmaoooooooooo

that’s cold

and true

clear the searches! minhyun idiot minhyun clown !!!

**Minhyun**

Are you guys done bullying me?

**Minki**

no

Bitch.

**Minki**

ok now i’m done uwu

**Aaron-hyung**

anywayyyyyy

can we PLEASE talk about me instead?

**Jonghyun**

yes, hyung~

pls continue~~

People are starting to enter the hall now so Minhyun sets his phone aside. Among the people in the crowd, Minhyun spots Seongwu and waves at him. Seongwu merely nods and trudges to the back of the class where he usually sits. At least, that’s where he usually sat until two weeks ago. Recently, Seongwu has opted to sit in the seat next to him and while Minhyun always found it a bit distracting due to the man’s incessant chatter, he also liked the company. That being said, it’s a little lonely now that there’s an empty seat beside him.

Maybe, Seongwu isn’t feeling well today.

_That’s probably it_ , Minhyun thinks.

*

**Minhyun**

Hey.

Library at 2 again?

Ten minutes pass and Minhyun still doesn't get an answer. He's not worried or anything but he notices how unlike Seongwu that is; Seongwu would always instantly reply to his texts.

_Be rational, Hwang Minhyun. Seongwu is probably busy._

**Ong Seongwu**

oh srry

i dont think i can today :(

**Minhyun**

Oh, okay.

Next time, then!

Minhyun's not disappointed or anything; if anything this means that he can study in peace this afternoon. Usually, Seongwu would drive the conversation anywhere BUT the work that they're supposed to be doing so this time, Minhyun can focus!

The library is less packed today than usual and Minhyun has no trouble taking a seat at their usual table. _Wait, that's wrong_ . Minhyun has no trouble taking a seat at _his_ usual table. Minhyun also has no trouble taking out his textbook and notebook to start studying for their — no, _his_ — upcoming quiz. Minhyun has no trouble at all doing what he needs to be doing.

Except he does, because by the time he realises it, three hours have passed and Minhyun hasn't even gone through half of today's lecture. 

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Minhyun is worried — maybe, a little too much — and that worry clouds his judgement for a few seconds too long because soon he finds himself already hitting the send button on his phone.

**Minhyun**

Seongwu, are you sick?

Or feeling unwell?

Do you need me to get some medicine for you?

**Ong Seongwu**

???????

im not sick

where did u get that idea lol

**Minhyun**

Ah. Nevermind!

I was worried for nothing then.

**Ong Seongwu**

awwww it makes me happy that ur worried for little ol' me tho ;)

**Minhyun**

I said nevermind!!!

**Ong Seongwu**

whatever u say hyunnie~

**Minhyun**

Who said you could call me that?

**Ong Seongwu**

sorry. do u hate it?

**Minhyun**

No…

**Ong Seongwu**

then that's settled then!!

**Minhyun**

Anyway,

how about we move our study session to tomorrow?

**Ong Seongwu**

oh…

i dont think i can make it :/

sorry

Minhyun stares at the text and decides that he won't embarrass himself any further. He sets his phone down and takes a deep breath. By the way his face feels a little warm, he knows he's probably red like a tomato right now.

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

*

"Jonghyun- _ah_ , do you think Seongwu is ignoring me?" Minhyun asks.

"Okay, first of all, who is Seongwu? And second of all, can I please eat my sandwich before this turns into our weekly therapy session?" Jonghyun takes a huge bite from his turkey sub.

"You know Seongwu. That dancer from last semester. I told you about him." 

Jonghyun laughs. "I'm sorry," He quickly says after seeing the grimace on Minhyun's face. "It's just funny to me how _you_ are the one informing me about a dancer."

"He's my classmate! I told you about him! Can you please stop acting like you have no idea what I'm talking about?" Yes, Minhyun is a grown man but he will also whine like a baby when his friends make fun of him.

"I'm just joking, sheesh." Jonghyun smiles before putting his sandwich down. "This is the guy you were telling me about a while ago, right?"

"Yes." Minhyun nods.

"If you're a reliable narrator, I'm gonna have to assume this guy likes you." Jonghyun says this matter-of-factly, as if it's supposed to be obvious. How is any of this supposed to be obvious?

"He doesn't!"

"How are you so sure about that?" Jonghyun frowns at him. "You guys officially met when he tried a really lame pick up line on you!"

"It was a dare!"

"Minnie, he stayed way longer to talk to you and even after you uncharacteristically gave him your number you still go on study dates-" Jonghyun catches the look Minhyun gives him, "-sorry, study _sessions_."

Minhyun doesn't say anything for a while. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice anything but he's also dramatic as hell and he doesn't want to hope for anything.

"Jju- _yah_ … it's been two weeks since the last time we studied together. He's ignoring me, I know it. He appears right before class and then he just disappears right when it ends." Minhyun doesn't like feeling this way, it makes him feel so icky inside and he kind of wants to vomit.

"I think you should talk to him, Minhyun- _ah_."

"How can I when he ignores me like this?" Minhyun doesn't want to cry.

"Wow." Jonghyun just stares at him.

"What?"

"I had no idea I used to date such a pussy." Inappropriate it may be but Minhyun finally finds himself laughing.

It's an ugly laugh, the kind that makes your jaw slack and your stomach sore. "You cannot be the one who says that to me! You have no right! I vividly remember one winter night when you stormed into my apartment and cried about how you 'think you might like Minki.'" Minhyun makes a motion for his air quotes. "You know, you're lucky Dongho wasn't there that night or else he would've thought I had beat you up with how much snot was on your face."

Jonghyun laughs. "What are you talking about? You could never beat me up, or anyone for that matter. Dongho would've thought it was his fault and started crying instead."

Only after their laughter dies down does Minhyun speak again. "You understand me so well, Jonghyun. It's like I don't even have to say it and you'll already know it."

"That's how I knew you wanted to break up." Jonghyun smiles at him and Minhyun finds himself smiling back.

"I don't understand him at all. I can never get what he's thinking." Minhyun can't help but feel dejected again. He just never knows what to do when it comes to Ong Seongwu.

"That's why you ask him, Minhyun. With every new person you meet, you have to learn them."

"God, I hate meeting new people."

"You better get a boyfriend soon before Minki tries to drag you to clubs again. He's getting antsy."

"Why would _he_ be the one who's getting antsy about _my_ love life?" Minhyun asks incredulously.

Jonghyun laughs again. "There we go! You finally admitted it. Seongwu is part of your _love_ life." Minhyun knows his ears are turning red again. Stupid biological reaction! "And Minki is antsy because he can't stand watching you be such a pussy."

"Do you guys just talk shit about me in your free time?" Minhyun feels a headache coming along.

"Recently, yeah. We're all just so invested in the Chronicles of Minhyun and his Failed Attempts at Communication."

Minhyun narrows his eyes. "What do you mean 'we'?" Jonghyun's eyes widen. "Do you, by any chance, have a group chat without me in it, whose only purpose is to talk about me and my failing love life?"

"Yes."

"I will kill Dongho."

"How do you know it was Dongho that started it?"

"It's a gut feeling. And according to your reaction, I'm right. I have to go home now," Minhyun stands up, "I need to murder my roommate."

Jonghyun chuckles at his antics. "Okay, but before you do, please try to talk to Seongwu. For all we know, that guy must be confused out of his mind as well."

"Fine. I will make an attempt." Minhyun says curtly. He's almost out the door when he hears Jonghyun call him.

"I'll help you hide the body!"

Minhyun laughs and finally heads home.

*

He showered and changed into his pyjamas an hour ago and since then, Minhyun has been staring at his phone as if trying to telepathically inform Seongwu that he should text him right now.

_Okay, Hwang Minhyun, you can do this! Just stop being a pussy._

Minhyun grabs his phone and searches Seongwu's name in his contacts. Just as he is about to press the message button, his phone rings, shocking Minhyun who drops the phone.

When he picks it up from where it laid on his blanket, he feels his heart sink at seeing the caller ID.

_Ong Seongwu is calling…_

Minhyun takes a deep breath. "Okay, Minhyun. You can do this!"

He accepts the call.

It's quiet in the beginning and then Minhyun hears some faint rustling and a few male voices laughing and chattering in the background. He thinks it's a butt dial at first and almost feels relieved before Seongwu's voice booms through the phone in a drawl. "Minhyun.. Hyunnie. My Minhyunnie…" Minhyun feels his face heat up at the familiarity of Seongwu's words. "Are you there…?"

"I-" Minhyun coughs, "Yeah, I'm here." Minhyun draws his knees to his chest.

"I missed you soooooo much…" Even through the phone, Minhyun can hear that he's smiling through his words.

"Then why don't you talk to me? You always leave right after class." He knows Seongwu is drunk but he still wants to hear some answer, regardless of whether or not it's one hundred percent real at this point.

"I'm scared-" Seongwu says, his voice is barely a whisper.

"Scared of what?" Minhyun finds himself whispering, too.

"-of you hating me…" Seongwu sounds hurt and Minhyun feels his chest constrict at being the reason for it.

"I don't hate you, Seongwu. I don't have a reason to hate you."

For a while, all Minhyun hears is the background chatter and he wonders if Seongwu fell asleep.

"That's nice. That's really nice…"

"Yeah?" Minhyun finds himself smiling.

Seongwu laughs. "Yeah… I don't hate you either. Actually, I like you. I like you soooo much… but I don't think you like me like how I like you…" No, Minhyun can't hope. He shouldn't allow himself to and yet, he finds himself asking a question.

"In what way do you like me?"

Seongwu chuckles like he's feeling shy. "Like I wanna be your boyfriend kind of way." It's the middle of winter right now so that means that Dongho must have turned up the thermostat in the last five seconds which is probably why Minhyun's room feels like it's currently on fire. "But I won't do anything though. You have a boyfriend. And I respect youuuuuu..."

He has to be in a hidden camera prank right now. Minhyun looks around his room for a bit before saying, "I don't have a boyfriend, Seongwu."

"Really?????" Seongwu slurs.

"Yes, really." Minhyun laughs.

"That's good…" He can imagine Seongwu furiously nodding as he says this.

Minhyun hums. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah. That's _really_ good…" He can't help it, but Minhyun feels himself smiling. "Minhyunnie?"

"Yes?"

"I feel sleepy now…"

"Hmm. Can you pass your phone to one of your friends first? I need to ask them for a favour."

"Okay…" Seongwu sounds suspicious but he listens to Minhyun anyway. "Goodnight, my Hyunnie…"

"Sweet dreams, Seongwu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a bit longer than I initially anticipated.


	5. i'll say it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwu wakes up in his room and receives a couple more revelations.

The light in the room feels way too fucking bright even with Seongwu's eyes closed. He feels a dull pain everywhere in his body. He should really stop drinking, it only makes him feel like shit in the morning.

Seongwu covers his eyes with his hand when he opens them and he realises that he's in his room. Daniel wasn't there last night for their club's drinking party because he said he has an assignment due this morning, so someone else must've brought him home. Bless the angel. He looks over to his left and sees painkillers and a glass of water on his nightstand. The note next to it reads ‘EAT THIS’ in a neat scrawl and the handwriting looks really familiar but, Seongwu can't put his finger on whose it is. Regardless, he does what the note instructs him to do, groaning as he sits up to take his medicine.

The door of his room opens and in steps… Hwang Minhyun…?

Thank god he had already drank the water or else he would have spit it all out. Actually, he might just regurgitate all of the alcohol he drank instead.

"Oh, great! You're awake," Minhyun says brightly.

"Am I dead?" Seongwu can't believe his eyes. Hwang Minhyun is standing in his room, dressed in a white sweater — looking like an angel — and holding a tray of food that suspiciously smells like pancakes.

Minhyun laughs, "no, you aren't dead but you might feel like dying if you don't eat soon."

"How did you get in?"

"Daniel let me in," Minhyun says nonchalantly, like this is all a regular occurance.

"Where's Daniel right now?"

Minhyun shrugs. "I think he said something about submitting his assignment? I couldn't quite catch it because he had toast in his mouth and was also running out the door as soon as he opened it."

And then it dawns on Seongwu to check the clock on his phone. It's 11am which means he missed two of his classes already. But, doesn't Minhyun also have classes right now? Why is he here?

"Here." Minhyun places the tray on Seongwu's lap. "You should eat." And with that, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

So many thoughts are running through Seongwu's mind. Number one: what the fuck? Number two: what is Minhyun doing here? Number three: these pancakes smell so fucking good. Number four: these pancakes also taste _really_ fucking good.

_Damn Hwang Minhyun and his above average skills in pancake making._

He finds Minhyun in the kitchenette, washing the dishes. He must not have realised that Seongwu is in the room because he continues singing absentmindedly. 

_He has a beautiful voice,_ Seongwu notes. Can he be any more perfect? Hwang Minhyun is really like an angel sent down from above to Seongwu.

Seongwu has always been staring at his back but this time it's different; it feels, dare he says, _domestic_. It feels like Seongwu had just come home from work to see the view that's especially for him. He shakes his head and sighs. _As if._

"I'll wash the dishes," Seongwu says and moves towards the sink. Minhyun jumps in surprise and stops singing.

"No, it's okay! You're still hungover. It's fine, I like cleaning," Minhyun says, a little panicky, over his shoulder. "Just sit down first. I'm almost done anyway, I'll be right there." He smiles.

"Okay…" Seongwu awkwardly leaves the kitchen to sit at the sofa. It's only then does Seongwu realise that this is the cleanest he's ever seen his student apartment. It's not like he and Daniel are slobs, it's just that they've never really had the time to clean. _Yeah, that's it._

_Minhyun is acting so much nicer to me right now. If it were like this, maybe I should get drunk more often._ Seongwu realises that maybe, just maybe, he really likes being spoiled by Hwang Minhyun.

The man joins him on the sofa after he thoroughly dries his hands with the paper towels. Seongwu would just wipe his hands on his jeans.

"Don't you have classes today?" Seongwu asks. His right knee bobbing up and down in nervousness, which doesn't go unnoticed by Minhyun who stares at it for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I can just ask my seatmates for today's notes."

"Oh. That's good."

It goes quiet again. Minhyun doesn't look at him anymore and instead just looks around the room, to the frames on the wall, to the book on the coffee table — as if admiring everything there that isn't Seongwu. 

_Fuck_. 

He knows his knee is shaking now more than ever. 

_FUCK_. 

He can't take this anymore!

"Hwang Minhyun," Minhyun looks up from where he had been seemingly admiring his palms, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Minhyun furrows his brow in confusion.

"I mean what are you doing here? In this room? With me?" His voice is getting more and more exasperated as he speaks but he can't stop now that he's started. "We haven't spoken to each other in weeks and then one day, I wake up and you're here in my house? Serving me the pancakes that you made? I just-" Seongwu sighs. "Minhyun, I just don't understand."

Minhyun takes a deep breath. "Seongwu, I think there's been a misunderstanding."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't make those pancakes." 

"What?" 

"I ordered them from McDonald's while you were asleep."

Seongwu is incredulous. "Then, why was the kitchen a mess?"

"I did _attempt_ to make you pancakes but I'm not a good cook and I didn't want to risk accidentally murdering you while you were already suffering from a hangover."

Seongwu barks in laughter. "Are you _trying_ to make me kill me right now?" He can't believe his ears. Seongwu can't believe that Hwang Minhyun is acting so silly and he _lives_ with himself _and_ a Kang Daniel.

"Perhaps, I'm way too hilarious." Minhyun says in a deadpan voice.

This only makes Seongwu laugh harder.

"Okay, but seriously, I have to ask you something." Minhyun waits until Seongwu stops laughing before he continues. "Do you remember _anything_ from last night?"

If Seongwu is being honest, the last twelve hours are blank in his mind. Seongwu shakes his head.

"Last night, while you were out drinking, you called me." Minhyun raises his gaze to meet Seongwu's eyes.

_Well, fuck._

Still keeping eye contact, Minhyun continues, "We didn't have a particularly long conversation but I realised that you have quite a few misconceptions about me and I feel like I should clear things up with you. Because, well, I don't want there to be any more misunderstandings and confusion between us. Also my friend told me I should stop being a pussy so, can I just tell you everything?"

This is the most Minhyun has ever said to him at one time and Seongwu is still trying to process that fact so he just nods.

"Okay. So to start; I don't have a boyfriend. I haven't dated anyone in almost three years so honestly, it felt like I was being pranked when you suddenly said that the reason why you stayed away from me is because I have a boyfriend." Minhyun laughs at this like it's funny to him but Seongwu can't help his jaw dropping in horror.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. What did I say last night?"

"And another thing, you asked me if I hated you and I already gave you my answer but since you don't remember, I'll tell you again; I don't hate you. I don't hate you at all. Far from it actually." Seongwu notices how Minhyun's ears are turning a bright shade of red.

"Then, why do you…?" 

"I'm gonna be honest here, Ong Seongwu, and I will probably die of embarrassment when I'm done telling you all this. So, are you ready?" Minhyun clenches his fist, nervous.

Seongwu nods.

"Okay. Full disclosure: I have had a crush on you ever since last semester." Seongwu doesn't know how, but his jaw manages to drop even lower. "I was there at the dance competition last semester because I came to support my _friend_ , Jonghyun. And then I saw you on stage and I've never seen someone move like that before. It was amazing." Minhyun's eyes brighten at the memory and it's Seongwu's turn to feel his face turn red. "I wanted to talk to you but we never got the chance so I was content with admiring you from afar. I wasn't really hoping for anything to happen between us but you made it really, really difficult as time progressed."

"Then, that night at the coffee shop, why did you get so angry?"

"I wasn't angry."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Seongwu, that was the first time we ever spoke. You didn't know who I was and I had already known who _you_ were. I wanted to make a lasting impression — because, you know, you told me it was a dare and I thought that as soon as you get my number, you'd just forget I exist — but I kept flip flopping between trying to be cool and trying to be laid back and in the end I just freaked out. I'm not proud of what I said that night but basically, I panicked. And I'm sorry you thought I hated you because of that. After that, I just felt embarrassed when you called me out on it after class, you know?" Minhyun sighs. "I'm really sorry for being so confusing. You don't have to forgive me or anything."

Seongwu stays quiet for a while, trying to process everything Minhyun just told him. And he comes to a conclusion.

"Minhyun- _ah_ , you're the most ridiculous person I've ever met," Seongwu finally says.

"Oh, I get that a lot actually," Minhyun says thoughtfully.

"What, that you're ridiculous?"

"No, that I'm Minhyun." This asshole doesn’t miss a beat.

"Stop. Stop trying to get me to laugh," Seongwu tries to hold it back but a few chuckles escape his lips.

"I told you; I'm hilarious, _babe_."

_Babe…?_

_BABE?_

_B-A-B-E???_

"YOU. ARE. NOT. ALLOWED. TO. SAY. THAT. TO. ME?” Seongwu doesn’t know why but he ends his spiel as a question.

“That I’m hilarious? Sorry, _babe_.”

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

“You know, this is the most you've ever said to me. Usually, it's always been just me talking but, I like you like this." Seongwu feels so good right now. He smiles at Minhyun and then that fucker decides to destroy his whole world with his next words.

In a quiet voice, Minhyun says, "I like you, too."

Seongwu knows Minhyun just admitted that he's had a crush on Seongwu for the past five months but hearing the man say that he _likes_ Seongwu is a whole different ball game. 

_He likes me…?_

_He (Minhyun) likes me (Seongwu)?_

_HE LIKES ME???_

"Wait. Pause. What do you mean _you like me 'too'_? I never said I liked you." Seongwu still wants to be a little shit. It's part of his nature, he thinks.

"I'm responding to your confession from last night, dumbass. You, drunk out of your ass, told me, worried out of my mind, that you like me. You're lucky I like you back, Ong Seongwu."

"Yeah, I'm really lucky." Seongwu grins at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahha sorry for the late chapter yall, my favourite group came back and ive been on lockdown ever since
> 
> as always, comments are always appreciated ❤


	6. the chronicles of minhyun and his fuckups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is... kind of a huge mess.

It’s the beginning of the new semester and Minhyun failed to register for the elective he wanted online so now, he’s forced to make his way to the auditorium where various booths are open for registering classes for general studies.

Minhyun always tries to be positive but he can’t help but hate this. He hates that he has to stand in line for a class that he _should_ have been able to register for if his internet connection didn't suddenly die in the middle of the registration period.

_This sucks_.

Just as he finishes writing his details on his form, he sees Ong Seongwu enter the hall.

Ong Seongwu is probably the most beautiful man that Minhyun had ever seen. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that when he entered, heads started turning. He’s just that kind of guy — a guy who commands attention. Minhyun has been lowkey crushing on him ever since he saw him at Jonghyun's dance competition last semester. He was beautiful, mesmerising and utterly real.

He sees Seongwu head for the counter that says “ _KOREAN HISTORY”_ written on the plaque in bold and maybe it’s because Minhyun is an idiot who has zero control over his own body but he finds his feet moving towards the direction of the counter.

When the lady manning asks him, “Which section are you signing up for?”

Minhyun merely replies with, “Um… whatever my friend in front of me took?”

She does some typing on her laptop before she looks up. “There’s one more slot left! You’re just in time!”

The feeling of dread at what he just did starts to settle in and Minhyun forces a polite smile out of himself. “Great!”

From a distance, he hears Seongwu laugh and put his arm around the friend who was accompanying him — Daniel, most probably — as they leave the hall. God… Seongwu has a beautiful laugh, too.

“He’s the type of guy you would want to write sonnets for.” Minhyun mutters under his breath.

“Excuse me?” Minki’s voice pierces through his thoughts.

They’re at dinner together — him, Minki, Jonghyun, Dongho and Aaron- _hyung_ — and they’re all staring at him. Great!

“Nothing.” Minhyun quickly replies. The last thing he needs is his childhood friends grilling him about a stupid _crush_.

“No, no, no, no. That’s not nothing. You literally just said you want to write Shakespearean poetry for someone. What the hell, Minhyun? Do you have someone you like?” Minki is getting way too excited but Minhyun knows that if he lies, he’ll only make things worse.

“It’s nothing serious. He doesn’t know me anyway.” This is half a lie, Minhyun knows but at least it's not a _full_ lie.

“That’s because you’re a coward.” Minki sighs. “Damn, I thought you were finally going to spice up your life. I’m disappointed.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head exaggeratedly.

“I’m gonna have to agree with Minki here.” says Dongho, the asshole. “Minhyun, you’re a great roommate and everything — I mean, you actually clean which is way more than Aaron- _hyung_ could ever offer — but you, like, never leave the house.”

“When I said I want us to talk about me more often, I didn’t mean like _that._ ” Aaron- _hyung_ pipes up.

“Oh, damn. You’re still here?” Minki says, deadpanned.

“WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE ME GETTING THE T.A. JOB?”

Minhyun tries not to laugh but he can’t help it.

“Quiet, _Bighead_ .” Aaron- _hyung_ snaps which only makes Minhyun laugh harder.

As usual, Jonghyun attempts to be the voice of reason. “Okay, guys settle down. We’ll talk about Minhyun’s failures in life later. But, for now -” Jonghyun raises his glass, “- congrats, Aaron- _hyung_!”

“Congrats!” They cheer together.

*

It’s the first class of Korean history and Minhyun came in half an hour early. He’s going to hate this subject, he knows it. Minhyun is the kind of person who doesn’t really use his brain to make decisions, it seems, because if he were actually thinking, he wouldn’t inflict pain on himself like this in the form of a low GPA.

He’s early.

He’s way too early for this class.

He has half a mind to pack his things and leave. _It’s just an introductory lesson anyway. I wouldn’t miss anything important,_ he tries to rationalise.

But then, the door opens and students start to enter in packs. And he spots Ong Seongwu in the crowd who then climbs up the stairs and sits in the back row. The whole time he walks, it’s like the man has a halo around him.

Maybe, this will all be worth it. Glancing at Seongwu for a few seconds, during the two minutes it takes for him to get to his seat every Tuesday and Thursday morning might be worth it.

Maybe, Minhyun is just a sucker.

*

The door shuts behind him in a slam as Minhyun hurriedly takes off his shoes. God.

He looks up and sees Dongho on the couch, munching on his chips, burritoed in a blanket while a drama plays in a low volume on their shared television. Normally, Minhyun would get annoyed if he eats chips on the couch because the crumbs would fall everywhere but Dongho often gets like this when he's stressed about his music production class so this is the leeway Minhyun allowed when they made the house rules before agreeing to live together. Minhyun knows he should probably be comforting his roommate right now but his mind is running a mile a minute so he hopes Dongho doesn't mind too much. Still, Dongho's eyebrow quirks upwards seeing Minhyun frantically take off his coat and scarf.

“I know I'm going to risk sounding like I give a fuck but, what happened?” Dongho asks as Minhyun sits down beside him, head in his hands.

“I messed up.”

“What happened?”

“I just said I messed up!” Minhyun is panicking now because, god, of course if anyone could colossally mess up a simple invitation to friendship, it's Minhyun.

“I meant how, idiot.”

Minhyun explains the whole thing that transpired not an hour ago at the cafe and earns a laugh in response. 

“Are you an idiot?” Dongho asks in between his heaves. At the very least, Minhyun is glad this whole situation is taking his mind off of things and making Dongho's mood much brighter.

“Yes.”

“You're not supposed to agree with me, you idiot.” Dongho sighs and clips the bag of chips before setting it on the table. God, Minhyun is so glad he bought those clips from IKEA. A great investment if he does say so himself.

“Dongho- _yah_ , what am I going to do? I have class with him tomorrow!” Minhyun is dreading walking into their shared Korean history class and seeing Seongwu amongst the students there.

“Wait. Hold up. This is the guy?” Minhyun nods. “Wow. You're not just an idiot; you're a whole clown.”

“Yes!” Why does he keep doing this to himself? Is Minhyun secretly a masochist? Or was it written in the stars that he would self-sabotage himself by any means necessary? Can't he just drop dead instead? “He probably hates me now, Dongho. What am I supposed to do?” 

“Apologise? Explain yourself?” Dongho suggests.

“Can't you tell me to do something realistic?” Minhyun retorts.

“From the sound of your story, he seems to be very into you.”

“Yeah, up until the point where I started screaming at him!”

“You screamed at him?” Dongho says in disbelief. It would be very uncharacteristic of him because no matter how angry Minhyun gets, he has never raised his voice.

“No, but I might as well have.”

“I'm having difficulty trying to figure out what the hell the problem is here.” Dongho rubs his temples.

Minhyun knows that rationally, this is a non-issue but god does he feel like crying. Seongwu hates him now, he knows it.

Dongho must've sensed his internal struggle so, he lifts his blanket, signaling Minhyun to stay close to him. “If it's troubling you so much, then just act like nothing happened; like it's no big deal. If he asks, it's not like you're obligated to tell him, anyway. Though, I still think you should just tell him the truth.”

“Dongho, you're so smart sometimes. I can't believe that that twelve year old kid who shat his pants during choir could give good advice.” 

“You're really pushing it, _Min_.”

“Whatever you say, _Baekho_.”

*****

Minhyun has never been much of a cook but he’s willing to try if it means Seongwu will feel better after his hangover. Thank god, Seongwu is still out cold so he wouldn’t have to witness Minhyun’s attempt at making breakfast food.

He google searches for “easy pancake recipe for beginners” and clicks on the first link that pops up. It looks doable.

_I’m going to make an attempt!_ Minhyun is determined! He is determined to make an attempt!

Minhyun actually makes several attempts and by the fourth time, he looks at the clock to see that it’s already 10am. He’s been doing this for around three hours now.

He does a taste test of this batch of pancakes and decides that he cannot kill Seongwu on this fine day. Minhyun grabs his phone from the countertop and dials the number of the only trusted person he could think of; Ronald.

“Good morning! This is McDonald’s. Would you like to place an order?” the customer service voice of the man on the line greets him.

“Yes.”

*

“You’re lucky I like you back, Ong Seongwu.” Truthfully, it’s Minhyun who is lucky that Seongwu likes him back. If it weren’t for the dare, Minhyun is so sure that he would never even make an attempt to speak to Seongwu. He would have just been content at glancing at Seongwu for a couple of seconds twice a week.

“Yeah, I’m really lucky.” Seongwu grins back at him.

  
_No, you idiot. I’m the one who’s lucky_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case there's potential confusion:  
> \- the class registering, i just took the system from my own university because.. that's all i know  
> \- mcd DOES sell pancakes.. at least it does in my country but it's called hotcakes
> 
> this is short but the next (and last) chap is like.. twice the length lol
> 
> thanks for reading <3


	7. aphrodite and adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun asks Seongwu the big question after around 2 weeks of (almost) dating.

They aren't dating — at least not officially — that much, Seongwu knows. Something about Minhyun worrying about them rushing into it and how he doesn't want Seongwu to regret it. It's honestly _BS_ in Seongwu's opinion but he agreed to it anyway. It's like a trial run or more like they're together but without a label for the time being. And that's the reason why Seongwu is surprised when Minhyun asks _the_ question a little over their two week mark.

“Seongwu, I know we just started this _thing_ but I was wondering-”

“Oh my god, are you proposing to me already? Minhyun- _ah,_ it’s only been two weeks.” Seongwu pretends to be shocked. 

“How did you know? Seongwu- _yah,_ let’s get married? I’ll build you a house with four bedrooms and we can adopt five iguanas because I'm allergic to fur.” Minhyun plays along and if it isn’t for the fact that they are both currently in the library, Seongwu would burst with laughter but he holds in it like a champ.

“I’m still a student, I don’t think we’re financially prepared for that yet, Hyunnie.” 

Minhyun laughs, “Okay, enough! My friends want to meet you, but it’s nice — and, a little concerning — to know that if I asked you to marry me right now, the only thing stopping you is the fact that we’re both broke.”

“I’m cool with meeting your friends.”

The look on Minhyun’s face changes, he leans in on the table. “Full disclosure: my friends _will not_ behave and none of us will act normal when we are all in the same space together. I will shed my human skin. I’m just warning you…”

“Minhyun- _ah,_ I know you’re not normal. How weird _can_ they be?” If hearing Minhyun’s confession has taught Seongwu anything, it’s that there’s more than meets the eye when it comes to that man’s antics. He would like to think he can prepare himself for however Minhyun’s friends act.

“Oh, you have no idea…”

Seongwu doesn’t know what to make of how cryptid Minhyun is acting. _Damn, ma. Is it that serious?_

“Crap.” Minhyun looks up from his watch. “I have class soon. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Okay.” Seongwu would be lying if he says he’s not disappointed. _We only spent around_ , Seongwu checks the clock on his phone, _two hours together today_ — _not including our class_. 

Minhyun packs his things and is about to stand up but then, he looks around the library to check if the coast is clear, puts a hand on Seongwu’s shoulder, leans in and plants a soft kiss on Seongwu’s cheek. “Bye, _babe_.” Minhyun winks — or, he tries to — and then starts to leave but only got a few steps away from their table before he turns around to wave at Seongwu, who stares at him blankly, and then he finally disappears out the door, ears dusted pink.

Seongwu brings a hand to touch his cheek where Minhyun had kissed him.

Maybe the lack of money would not stop him if Minhyun asks Seongwu to marry him after all.

*

Seongwu has noticed a change in Minhyun ever since they decided to try this out after laying it out there that their feelings are mutual. The things that he noticed includes the fact that Minhyun really enjoys public displays of affection, something that Seongwu isn't _that_ into but is willing to be for Minhyun's sake but would also never really peg Minhyun to be that kind of person in the first place considering how shy that man was at the beginning of their relationship. The lingering hugs that Minhyun gives him, how he sometimes holds his hand for longer than necessary, how he sometimes likes to tease Seongwu with pet names like _baby_ or _honey_ . Seongwu knows he's only known Minhyun for a short time but sometimes he feels like his heart is about to burst into flames. And he hasn't even gotten to the part where Minhyun likes to pepper him with kisses. For example, the kiss on the cheek in the library earlier in the week. Seongwu discovers that Minhyun likes giving him kisses whether he realises it or not. He kisses Seongwu on the cheek, on his temple, on his forehead but for some reason, that man refuses to kiss Seongwu on the lips. It's not like Seongwu is _begging_ for it. It's just something he noticed.

Another thing that Seongwu has noticed, is that Minhyun can turn into a ball of nervousness if left unchecked. Like, right now, for example.

Minhyun is nervous right now, Seongwu can tell. They’re standing right in front of the restaurant they promised to meet Minhyun’s friends at and if Seongwu is being honest, he’s feeling relaxed right now but with the way Minhyun is acting, he starts to wonder whether or not his lack of worry is a good thing.

He holds Minhyun's hand and gives it a light squeeze. “It's gonna be fine. Everybody loves me.” He flashes his most charming smile.

“Not as much as you love yourself.” Minhyun smiles back. “Okay, let's get this over and done with.”

They enter the restaurant and, well, Seongwu has never really been to this side of town. It's not a fancy restaurant _per se_ , it's more the fact that he knows that the food here will be _slightly_ pricier than the fast food joints he's used to frequenting. Minhyun is telling something to the waiter who greets them and the next thing Seongwu knows, they're suddenly assured to the private section of the establishment.

Minhyun opens the door to the booth and when they step in, Seongwu wonders if Minhyun is only friends with models. Seongwu already knows that Jonghyun is handsome but he looks around to the other three unfamiliar faces and can't help but feel _slightly_ intimidated by the whole posse. They're all really good looking. What the hell did they feed them at Minhyun's high school?

“Seongwu, these are my friends. I'm pretty sure you already know Jonghyun. That's Dongho, Aaron- _hyung_ and Minki.” Minhyun points at each person respectively. “Guys, this is Ong Seongwu.”

“Minus five points for making everything awkward for no reason, Minhyun.” Minki — the one who is currently rocking purple hair — says.

“Minki, you should be a bit more lenient. The poor guy, Minnie, has never brought,” Aaron leans into the table and faux whispers, “a _man_ home before.”

“Oh, it already started? Cool.” Minhyun sighs like he's already resigned, like he expected this to happen.

“What's already started?” Seongwu regrets asking as soon as the question left his mouth because he sees Aaron trying to hold back his laughter. Okay, this whole thing is already weird. Maybe, Minhyun was right in warning Seongwu. His friends seem like a ticking time bomb and that this was just surface level. An entrée, if you will.

Minhyun ignores him. “How much did you bet?”

“Fifty bucks.” Dongho pipes up, and then continues to sip on his iced tea.

Minhyun nods in acknowledgment like this all somehow makes sense and finally sits down at the table. Seongwu follows suit and thanks the lord that they already left two seats for the both of them until-

“Seongwu- _ssi_ ,” Minki is staring at him dead in the eye,”tonight is about you getting to know _us_ so I think you should switch places with Dongho.”

Minhyun squints. “You did that on purpose didn't you.” It isn't a question, it's a statement.

Minki grins a devilish smile that Seongwu instantly knows means that that man is up to no good. Should Seongwu be scared of a group of people he doesn't really know that well? Especially when four out of five of them are shorter than him? No! He will assert his dominance.

“It's okay!” Seongwu says brightly. “I don't mind swapping seats.”

Minki nods and waves his hand at Dongho, instructing him to stand up and he does. 

Now, Dongho _is_ shorter than him but Seongwu can now see that if Dongho were to punch him, he would not wake up. Hell, if Dongho were to lightly slap his back, Seongwu is sure he'd fly across the room.

They switch seats and Seongwu finds himself next to Aaron and face-to-face with Minki. He gulps. Okay, maybe they do scare him. Just a little.

“What's turnt, youngin'?” Aaron asks him. Seongwu knows that Aaron is Minhyun's _hyung_ but how much older is this guy?

“Aaron- _ssi_ , I'm not really sure how to respond to that?”

“Call me _hyung_. And… huh, I thought that's what the kids have been saying these days. Forgive me, I'm a little behind on the times.” Aaron says thoughtfully, finger tapping lightly on his chin.

“Sorry to ask _hyung_ , but um… how old are you?”

“Oh, you know, just growing.” Aaron smiles at him. _What?_

“ _Hyung_ , why do you have to act so weird? You're scaring the guy,” Jonghyun says.

“Fuck, you're here too I almost forgot.” Minki shakes his head. “Anyway, why did y'all have to invite me and Jonghyun here when you _know_ we aren't friends anymore.” _Is that why they're sitting so far away from each other?_

“Minki- _yah_ , why do you have to introduce us like that.” Jonghyun laughs. He leans into the table to look at Seongwu. “We're dating.”

“Oh.” Seongwu honestly doesn't know what to say.

_Pause._

_Is this the "Min" Daniel was talking about?_

_Minki?_

“You ruined my diabolical plan, Jonghyun!” Minki says dramatically in mock anger.

Jonghyun chuckles. “You literally had zero plan. I would know, I was there.” 

“Cool. I wanna order.” Minhyun finally looks up from the menu he had been skimming over the whole time. “Are you guys done flirting now?”

_THIS IS THEM FLIRTING?_

“Not yet.” Minki puckers his lips and gives Jonghyun an air kiss across the table who dramatically catches it over his heart, resulting in the gagging of their three other friends. “Okay, now I'm done.”

“Lovely.”

“Shut up, _Bighead_ . I’m sure all you do is stick to poor Seongwu like an octopus. Seongwu, if this guy ever clings to you like a kid again, just kick him in the crotch. That’ll teach the clingy bastard a lesson.” This confuses Seongwu. He _has_ seen a change in Minhyun but not to the extent where the man is outrageously clingy.

“I do not,” says Minhyun calmly but his calm exterior is slightly diminished with how he refuses to look at Seongwu right now, opting to stare at his hands instead.

Apparently, this is hilarious because the rest of the table starts to laugh.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Minki almost yells, “Minhyun- _ah_! Are you for real? Are you really pretending to be a functional human being in front of your boyfriend? What gives? He’s going to find out anyway.” Seongwu knows he should focus on the fact that Minhyun has been holding himself back around him but Seongwu’s ears prick at Minki’s choice of words. 

_Boyfriend._

Minhyun turns red, a bright shade of red that he honestly looks like a tomato. “I’m not hiding anything!”

“You’re a goddamn liar,” Dongho teases Minhyun, who in turn, gives him a dirty look.

“Guys, let’s not bully Minhyun anymore.” Jonghyun sighs, exasperated. Seongwu is glad. He had no idea how to insert himself into this whole banter. The five of them seem like a well oiled machine and it just makes Seongwu stick out even more.

“I knew I could count on you, Jonghyun.” Minhyun smiles. _Jonghyun must be the nice one, huh?_ Seongwu thinks.

“We should be bullying his boyfriend instead.”

_WHAT?_

“That’s wholly unnecessary!” Seongwu chuckles nervously. “We should continue bullying Minhyun instead! Tell me more about him.” _Sorry for selling you out, Minhyun._

"Wow. My knight in shining armour." Minhyun says in a deadpan voice which just makes the others laugh harder. But then Minhyun does something that Seongwu doesn’t expect considering the earlier banter; Minhyun stands up and says, “I have to go to the bathroom.” And he leaves out the door.

_Is Minhyun mad at him?_

_Are they going to break up before they even start dating?_

_Should Seongwu grovel and beg Minhyun to forgive him for a bad joke?_

Minhyun’s friends don’t think much of it from what Seongwu can see as they continue on with their conversation, but he can’t help but worry. “Um,” Seongwu starts, “is Minhyun mad at me?”

Jonghyun laughs. “Literally, what makes you say that?” He smiles at Seongwu. He said those words without any malice or bite in his voice.

“Yeah, didn’t you hear what Minhyun said? He needs to piss.” Minki offers. “You worry too much, Ong- _ssi_. Minhyun always gets like that when he’s nervous,” he continues fondly, “I think we went a little overboard with the teasing.”

“Yeah, he’s probably freaking out about this whole dinner. I mean, he’s the one who orchestrated the whole thing. I think he expected us to behave or something.” Aaron laughs. “It’s cute, though.”

“What’s cute?” Seongwu asks. He can't help but notice how everyone's tone just got _softer._

“That he would even bother introducing you to us,” says Dongho, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “He doesn’t normally do this you know? Actually, I don’t think he’s ever done this. It means he really likes you and wants to see how well his best friends and his boyfriend would play off each other.”

“It’s basically his roundabout way of saying that he wants you in his life for the long run.” Jonghyun smiles at him warmly.

_Oh my god,_ Seongwu thinks, _I’m going to marry Hwang Minhyun._

But then Seongwu realises another hitch in his plans of marriage.

“You guys have been saying this since earlier but… me and Minhyun aren’t boyfriends,” Seongwu says, “at least not _yet._ ” He gestures his hands vaguely.

Minki laughs with a clap of his hands, “trust me, Seongwu. This just means that Minhyun is gonna ask you soon. Like, probably after dinner.”

They hear the door open in steps the devil himself.

“I came back as fast as I could because I felt it in the air that you guys were talking shit about me,” says Minhyun as he joins them at their table again.

“Are you sure that wasn't just you _actually_ taking a shit?” Minki laughs.

Minhyun puts his hands on either side of his face, McCauley-Culkin-on-the-poster-of-Home- Alone-(1990)-style. “Gasp! How did you know?”

“Lucky guess, sweetheart.” Minki blows Minhyun a kiss, and in turn, Minhyun blows one back.

_Is this a regular occurrence?_

  
  


*

For some unknown reason, Minhyun _insists_ on walking Seongwu home, even though his apartment is in the other direction. Seongwu told Minhyun that it's fine, his dorm isn't even that far so Minhyun doesn't have to walk him home.

“It's okay, babe,” says Minhyun, smiling at Seongwu, “I want to.”

Seongwu would be lying if he says he isn't excited. After what Minhyun's friends told him at the restaurant, it's hard for Seongwu to not feel _a little_ giddy at the possibility of Minhyun wanting to ask him to be his boyfriend tonight.

_Trust me, Seongwu. This just means that Minhyun is gonna ask you soon._

They walk side by side, shoulders bumping into each other from time to time. It reminds Seongwu of the first time they met. It reminds Seongwu of how he wishes their hands touched that night.

_It’s basically his roundabout way of saying that he wants you in his life for the long run._

Seongwu grabs Minhyun's hand and cradles it in his own. He feels Minhyun squeeze his hand, lightly.

“Why do you keep smiling to yourself?” Minhyun's voice snaps Seongwu out of his thoughts. They're in front of his apartment building now. The walk felt incredibly short.

“Nothing, just thought of something funny.”

Minhyun narrows his eyes. “What did they tell you?”

Okay, Seongwu can hold back his laughter anymore. “They told me that this was all an elaborate plot for you to ask me to date you. Is that true?”

“Those bitches.”

“Minhyun- _ah_ ,” Seongwu whines.

“You already know.” Minhyun ducks his head and Seongwu can see the tips of his ears turning red.

“No, I have no idea at all.”

Minhyun sighs and raises his gaze to meet Seongwu. Keeping eye contact the entire time, Minhyun asks, “Seongwu, will you be my boyfriend?”

Seongwu grins. “Of course I will, _Bighead_.”

“I knew letting you meet them was a bad idea,” Minhyun _giggles_ before pulling Seongwu into a warm hug. Face buried in Seongwu's neck, Minhyun sighs. “Thanks for liking me back, Ong Seongwu.”

“Yeah, I really took one for the team there.” Seongwu tightens his grip around Minhyun.

Hwang Minhyun is his _boyfriend_ now.

_Boyfriend_.

His boyfriend is laughing now and loosens his arms, while still keeping them in place around Seongwu's waist. “Hey, Seongwu,” Minhyun says, still smiling at him.

“What?”

“I'm going in.”

_What?_

And before Seongwu can wrap his head around Minhyun's words, he feels a pair of lips on his own, soft and plump, just like how he had always imagined they'd be. It's a chaste kiss. Seongwu closes his eyes and he won't say that the kiss is magical or anything but he feels slightly disappointed when Minhyun starts to pull away. They only search each other's eyes briefly before Minhyun pulls him close again and Seongwu finds his hands gripping Minhyun's silky hair. He's probably messing his boyfriend's hair up but Seongwu hardly cares because Minhyun is kissing him with so much _desire_.

_How hard was he holding himself back?_ Seongwu wonders. 

Seongwu knows that they shouldn't be kissing like this in public — even if the street is currently empty — so, Seongwu tries his _damn hardest_ to pull away. Minhyun doesn't want to budge at first but when he eventually does, he's pouting.

In Seongwu's opinion, Minhyun's pout looks all the more ridiculous with his swollen lips.

“Man, they said you get clingy but you're really a dog, aren't you?” Seongwu chuckles, he reaches his hand up and wipes Minhyun's spit slicked mouth with his sleeve.

“Only for you.” Minhyun grins.

“Disgusting. I really like you.”

His boyfriend laughs at him, “I really like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE!!! IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!
> 
> honestly, this was just a random thought i had in my head that ended up being almost 14k in words... why did i do this to myself? lmao
> 
> thank you to my beta readers amanda (@ttaemour) and apps (@candy_bong) for helping me so much throughout the entire process! this was my first fic i ever posted here and completed so i was really nervous about what the reaction would be (if there were any reaction at all), so i really appreciate all the comments you guys have left me!
> 
> i feel like i could go back to this universe and write more oneshots about them tbh but those might be a little ways down the road.
> 
> until then, thank you so much again :)


End file.
